A familiarity with the addition that light emitting insects add to the ambience of a night view leads many people to find enjoyment in their presence. Prior art electronic devices have been configured and programmed to emit light in an attempt to remind observers of the behavior of light emitting insects, such as the Coleoptera Lampyridae. There are more than 2,000 species of these nocturnal winged beetles that are commonly referred to as fireflies or lightning bugs. Fireflies can be found in temperate and tropical environments around the world. Firefly larvae can also emit light.
Fireflies are generally capable of producing a “cold light”, containing little or no ultraviolet or infrared energy content. This chemically-produced light, emitted from the lower abdomen of the firefly, may be yellow, green, or pale red in color, and may emit light energy having a wavelength from 510 to 670 nanometers.
The pattern of firefly light emissions is predictable and can be mathematically modeled and reproduced by artificial means, such as by means of light emitting diodes. Yet the prior art fails to provide an electronic device configuration that employs stored electrical energy to power electronic light emitting devices in an optimal method of mimicking firefly light emissions.
There is a long-felt need to provide a device and method to optimally mimic the light emission behavior of an insect or animal.